1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device connector with a plurality of device-side receptacles for accommodating a plurality of male terminals inside is known, for example, from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-344419. On the other hand, a wire-side connector connectable to this device connector is provided with female terminals to be connected to the male terminals and a plurality of terminal holding tube portions including cavities for accommodating the female terminals inside and to be inserted into the device-side receptacles. Thus, when the wire-side connector is connected to the device connector, the terminal holding tube portions are inserted into the device-side receptacles and the male terminals are connected to the female terminals.
However, in the device connector configured as described above, the plurality of device-side receptacles may be relatively displaced from each other due to a mounting tolerance and the like of the plurality of device-side receptacles. In such a case, the terminal holding tube portions of the wire-side connector interfere with the device-side receptacles and it may become impossible to connect the device connector to the wire-side connector.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a device connector capable of being smoothly connected to a mating connector.